Twisted Willow
by KiffieLyn
Summary: Roiben/Silarial, Roiben/Kaye. Roiben has just entered Silarial's chamber... It is written from his point of view. Warnings: Lemon
1. The Bright Queen's Chamber

_Twisted Willow_

_**A fanfic from the modern faerie tale Ironside**_

_**disclaimer: tho it pleased me greatly to write this, i have no rights with Ironside. The rights lie specifically with Holly Black.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Roiben enters the space beneath the lazing branches of a willow. Silarial remains as beautiful as ever, but it does not change his loathing heart or the disgust he feels, being so near, but without his hands upon her throat.

She laughs, a shrill, foreboding tone ,"Ethine tells me you have said that nothing about me tempts you. Is it so?"

He lets his longing creep onto his face, allowing his wish for her death to be mistaken for something else. He kneels before her, his hand trembling as he forces it to caress her cheek rather than choke the life from her. "I am tempted," he whispers almost huskily.

Silarial brings her mouth to his, briefly brushing their lips together. Furry claws at his gut, but she needs to believe that he remains under her spell. He reminds himself of this as he moves his hand to the back of her skull and fists it there in her hair. He bends her body to his, enveloping her mouth with what would seem to be hunger. He takes some comfort in showing her what it is to be the "bitch" and it makes him smile to see it how Kaye probably would, but he can't go on with her in his head. So, he breaks the kiss, his breathing labored with guilt. Hers with desire.

The taste of the Bright Queen remains in his mouth like bile rising in his throat. A trickle of her blood drops from her bottom lip, maddening him with the image of it pooled around her.

And then… something seemingly unremarkable catches his eye.

And his blood turns cold, rooting him to the spot.

Of the human attendants behind Silarial, one girl has pink, crescent-shaped indentations marking her palm, where her own nails have been digging into the flesh.

He nearly chokes on her name as he says it, "Kaye." the girl shifts her weight slightly, and though she manages to keep her head down, he has no doubt as to whom his eyes rest upon.

Silarial's eyebrows rise, and her eyes widen. However, her expression changes to an angry pout as she says, "How did you know that she was among us? I had rather hoped that our game would go unnoticed."

Roiben can no longer hold himself with dignity and shouts at the Bright Queen, "Game!? Why is she here!?" Though his gaze remains on Silarial, the girl's trembling— _Kaye's _trembling— pierces through his peripheral vision.

The Bright Queen gives an almost nonchalant wave of her hand to bring Kaye forward. "She wished to have the real Kaye placed with her mother."

Roiben flinches, thinking of what Kaye could have bargained with. Herself? As a _human _attendant!?

"All she had to do for me in return was to go unnoticed through our bargaining," Silarial says, almost out of boredom.

Kaye squeaks in despair, and Roiben can't help but ask, "And what of the bargain now?"

Silarial inspects her nails as she says, "Well, seeing as the twist of our game amuses me, and I remain pleased, the girl will soon be left in the care of her mother."

Kaye continues to tremble, but looks relieved. However, Roiben cannot get her to look at him. " Very well. Thank you, Silarial, but I believe that you will understand when I request that we leave what remains of our negotiations for another time," he says.

Mischief rises into the Bright Queen's eyes as she replies, "As you wish." Roiben so nearly shudders, knowing she believes she may get more than a kiss if she waits. Even though he will make sure that Kaye is absent, Silarial will not even receive _that_ much kindness again.

Though Kaye does not fight him, he sees resistance glittering just below the surface of her black eyes as Silarial removes her glamour.

"Farewell, Silarial," Roiben makes to take Kaye's hand as they leave Silarial's chamber, but she refuses him. Pain clenches in his throat, but he walks on. Her dainty footsteps follow him as they make their leave.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of two ^^ please review x]


	2. Roiben Apologizes

_Chapter 2___

* * *

Roiben opens his chamber door for Kaye and steps out of the way. She walks past without so much as the hem of her skirt brushing against him and collapses, stomach down, onto his bed. He bites back the arousal this image causes him, for he knows that he must fix this. She has not allowed his touch to befall her since their leaving the Seelie Court, and his empathy and compassion battle his own pain which in turn battles his hunger for her soft, green flesh which battles his empathy and compassion.

He moves carefully to sit beside her and lifts his hand to touch her hair. She cringes away from him. He deserves that, but he also deserves the chance to explain, "Kaye, I know what you saw, but I implore you to believe me when I tell you that—"

"It was not what it looked like!? You kissed her! The hunger was painted well on your face, as your hand trembled with the need to touch her!" Kaye chokes on the last of her interruption, and Roiben realizes that it was too painful for her to go on, and her pain is like an iron dagger, burning its way into his heart.

"I did not hunger for Silarial's flesh but for her blood. My trembling was from the great amount of control it took to place my hand upon her cheek rather than on her neck. She is my torment. You, Kaye, are that which gives me reason to live. I crave no other, but Silarial must believe me still under her spell if she is to agree to my end of the bargain. You must believe me," he tries to be matter-of-fact, but cannot mask the desperation that seeps into his voice.

Kaye's black eyes glisten wetly before flooding her green cheeks with tears. Roiben wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his lap and stroking her long, green hair. He is relieved that she allows him this contact.

Kaye turns and nibbles his earlobe before whispering into the skin of his neck, "I believe you."

Joy and love flood Roiben so fast that his head turns of its own accord before their lips meet. The sweet taste of her floods his mouth as their tongues slide across each other, and Kaye wraps her arms lovingly about Roiben's neck, deepening their kiss.

The breath he draws as he pulls away for air catches as she begins to unlace his armor, and he feels his crotch tighten. He pulls her back into the kiss and helps remove his breast plate, remaining armor, and tunic until only his legs are covered. He cups her chin gently in his palm as he moves to remove her tee shirt.

She moans against his mouth, and he shifts his hands to her back to unclasp her bra. As the bra slides from her shoulders, he trails his kisses down her throat and then pulls away. He can't ignore the urge to look upon her bare breasts. He looks into Kaye's lovely eyes, now half-closed in desire, and growls possessively before wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. It grows taught under his tongue and Kaye gasps, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as she holds his mouth against her. Roiben chuckles against her flesh and swirls his tongue menacingly around her areola, his cock aching against the binding fabric of his pants. However, he will not beg.

Or shall we say he will not beg first? Kaye must beg if he is to lower himself to groveling.

He removes his mouth from her breast. As he shifts to pay attention to Kaye's body elsewhere, she whimpers, drawing him back to her chest. He lowers his lips to the opposite nipple and begins to suckle once more, sliding her skirt from her hips.

"Roiben," the sound of his name and the breathy state of her voice sends shivers down his spine. He lifts his mouth from her chest again. This time, only moans of pleasure escape from Kaye's lips.

He nibbles on her ankle. He kisses on her knee. He nibbles, kisses, and bites at the insides of her thighs, and Kaye archs her back, rapt with pleasure.

Roiben lowers her legs and begins to kiss the soft flesh above the waist of her panties. He nips at her and blows gently, like there is a flame beneath her flesh. There is, and he knows it. Roiben also knows that his teasing is only making the nagging of that flame worse.

He tugs at the waistband of her panties with is teeth and then allows it to snap back into its proper place. Finally, he gets what he's been craving, sort of.

"Rath Roiben Rye! I command that you disrobe me, now!," Kaye whines, and as Roiben tears her panties from her green hips, he finds that he is disappointed.

"Kaye," he growls, placing possessive hands upon her hips. "I find it quite unappealing when you command me in the bedroom." He nips at her neck sharply and smirks. "I'd much rather you beg."

Kaye blushes, pinkening the green tone of her skin. "I'm sorry, Baby." She starts to roll away, but Roiben keeps his grip on her hips firm, and she manages to move not at all. She looks up into his stone colored eyes and pouts. "I thought I displeased you."

He growls, "The power of my name displeases me. You on the other hand," he lifts her hand and places it firmly against the tent of his cock within his pants, "please me quite greatly."

Kaye's cheeks light a brighter shade of red, but she does not pull away. She moves her hand instead to the waistband of his pants and begins to tug his pants free until, at last, Roiben can toss them to the floor.

Roiben reclines Kaye's slight form against his pillows, and kisses her forehead. "I love you," he whispers into her hair and then lifts her legs to be placed on his shoulders while he delves his cock deep into her tight, wet cavern.

Kaye cries out and then whispers back huskily, "I love you, too."

He pulls back out some, only to push back in again. The sound of Kaye's screams only fuel his appetite, and he thrusts ever more quickly, deeply, and roughly.

Eventually, he feels Kaye contracting around his cock. They are both on the verge of release. Roiben thrusts once more with a vicious groan, and Kaye moans, as both shatter through an amazing orgasm.

He cups his palm behind her head and brings her lips to his, kissing her gently. He is exhausted and can feel that she is also in the deadweight of her body. He pulls out of her gently and rolls off of her to wrap them in a blanket. He cuddles into her and listens as slow breathing progresses into shallow snores. Then, he is asleep also.

* * *

I hope it was satisfactory... Please review ^^


End file.
